Dreams
by Pirate Kazumi
Summary: Sasuke returns from a five week long mission two weeks early to surprise his wife, only to find her sleeping. What will he do? LEMON. Don't own Naruto or characters. Plot is mine. Rated M. One - shot. [Sasuke x Hinata] Please review! xx


Sasuke was exhausted from his mission. It was supposed to be a five week job, but since he is a Uchiha he finished it extra early. Like, two weeks early. Of course he told his wife that it was five weeks, just in case he did finish early then he could surprise her.

Although he would never speak it, he missed her dearly. Her warmth, innocence and love. Although they had been married nearly two years, she still blushed like mad and stuttered every time they did something intimate.

It was nearly midnight when he finally arrived at the Uchiha Compound, and he sighed – thinking of only crawling into his wife's arms. His signature smirk curling onto his lips as he thought of what sort of things he could torture her with.

Approaching the door, he noticed all the lights were out – the smirk he wore widened as thoughts raced through his _very_ dirty mind. His silently opened the door and locked it behind him, took off his shoes and padded through the house. Making sure that she wasn't hiding in a corner reading before he made his way to the only other room she could be: their bedroom.

Upon opening the door, a sense of peace and calm settled on his heart. There she slept, on his side or the bed, hugging the pillow he slept on to her full chest. Her hair was sprawled across the bed. Sasuke was rather amused that she was only occupying a few inches of the large bed.

It was only when a soft wind passed through the moonlit room that he notice the window was open and the curtains unclosed. A quick and burning furious sensation ran through his nerves at the thought of someone seeing the innocent and beautiful sight, but then reason flooded his mind; _no one would do that because firstly she_ my _wife and secondly we live a fair distance from the rest of the village_. He then went back to admiring his sleeping woman. Another brushing of wind seeped through and caressed the woman's skin, hair and sleeping dress. Sasuke watched as she frowned softly and whimpered. 'S-Sasuke…' She whispered to no one.

The smirk on said man's face widened even more at his name escaping her soft lips. He watched some more as she moaned again and rolled over and arched her back – she was in one of her weird positions again. Her husband watched as her dress rose even higher up her thigh, he could just about see her butt. Another breeze infiltrated and Sasuke gazed at his wife as her breathing quickened and she groaned lightly. She unconsciously raised her cream white legs one by one to remove them from the duvet trap. She sighed and raised her right hand to her forehead – sighing again.

Sasuke stared at the beautiful sight before him and felt himself harden. He gulped and stalked slowly towards the bed they shared. He had already removed his protective gear and was left in a black long sleeved t-shirt and knee length shorts with several rips in them. He stealthily shifted onto the bed and prowled towards his woman – who was obviously missing him as much as he missed her.

For a moment he watched he breathe, mesmerised by the slow moving breasts which were barely covered by the white dress. What pushed him into action was the gentle whimpers and moans of his name.

He slowly traced his hands up her smooth legs, caressing and circling the skin and he made his way up. His dark eyes darted up to watch as her breaths became more prominent in her chest.

'Ung…' she shifts slightly to the right, legs brushing against his hands. She gasped and shifted back to the left for the contact she unconsciously felt. She shivered and unknowingly clenched her thighs together.

The tracing began again and she felt the electricity of the touch shoot through her veins. Then suddenly it was gone, she whined in disappointment from the loss of the touch. It was so _familiar_ to her that she reacted instantly. Like a flute that could only be played by a certain musician.

She then felt a hot breath on her collarbone as the touch moved across her shoulders, the breath was then replaced with something hard and rough. She felt a shiver vibrate through her. Her eyes opened slightly, a hazy fog covering her gaze upon the ceiling above her. The touch was gone again, and she sighed. She felt tears weal up in her eyes as she muttered the one thing she wanted at that moment.

'Sasuke…'

Suddenly there was a hot breath on her neck, and she sucked in a breath as lips clamped down on her skin. She moaned and arched at the contact, she tried to look to see who was attacking her sweet spot only to see black hair. When she breathed in again the scent she'd been craving for the past three weeks violated her senses.

Her hands made their way up to his soft hair and entangled in the strands and the mouth of the man sucked and licked the same spot over and over and over again. She squirmed underneath and moaned at the sensations.

'S-Sasuke,' she chanted the mantra. When he let go of her abused skin he blew cold air on the burning hot spot. Her breathing was still fast as she felt smooth and wet muscle trace her skin up her neck to her jaw. She moaned again with her eyes closed and arched as the heat in her stomach tormented her.

He finally stopped his teasing and gave his wife a chaste kiss on her lips. Both opened their eyes and stared into each other's soul. Coal black into lavender grey. Her eyes were hazy with sleep and his were sharp with alertness. Her eyes slowly fell close again.

'But it's only been three weeks…' she said tiredly and yawned. 'I must be dreaming…' she concluded as she smiled to herself.

 _She thinks she's sleeping? Hmm…_ Sasuke smirked to himself as he tailed his lips from hers and down back her neck and across her shoulder to remove the other strap of her white dress. When he looked back up to his wife he noticed she had entered a light sleep again.

He shifted down and gently wrapped his arms around her petite body to remove her dress. Sasuke moved back up and gazed at her face and raked his stare down her body, stopping at her full and round breasts. His tongue shot out at her pert nipple and felt it instantly harden, her breathing quickened. His right hand took a hold of her left mound and massaged it slowly, his index and thumb rolling the other nub between the digits as he flicked, sucked and gently bit the other. He then switched and gave the same attention to the other.

His wife wriggled underneath him and gasped for air at his strokes and bites. Her eyes opened again, still thinking she's dreaming. Her breasts was then left as her husband's tongue made its way further down south. The tongue was then replaced with lips as they reached a certain point. She moaned even more and when she tried to move away firm hands gripped her hips to prevent her from moving.

 _God, I wish this dream was real…_ she thought as she tried to shift herself again, but she felt pinned down by strong hands. Hands she was all too familiar with.

With the trailing sensations moving further south, her legs parted naturally for the man she missed dearly.

She felt the lips she adored kiss her bundle of nerves and a tingling buzz spread through her. Her warm heat in her stomach increased and the coil tightened sharply.

A hand from her hips moved to the inside of her thigh to spread her wider, and all thoughts she could have had disappeared as a hot wet tongue delved into her wetness. She moaned and her hands found their way back into his hair to pull him closer to her womanhood.

Sasuke continued his actions and felt himself get harder, the tightness of his boxers was quite torturous – but he tolerated it for he was too proud of the noises his wife was making. She whispered his name over and over as her walls tightened around his tongue.

 _Hmm, I think I will take on missions for such a long time anymore. Her climax comes too quickly when I come back._ He thought as he continued to eat her as she screams out her held in joy of being tipped over the edge to peaceful bliss.

He licked his lips as he watched her breathing becomes regular, her eyes were slightly open but hazy as Sasuke leaned down to kiss her passionately. He felt her tongue trace his lips for entrance, which he gladly gave. Both moaned in sync and their vibrations skimmed down their skin, both becoming more and more aroused.

Sasuke was caught off-guard when he felt her hips roll above his strained bulge, causing him to groan into her mouth which she in turn simultaneously returned as she pulled his face closer to hers. Her hips rolled again for more friction and Sasuke attacked her with his fingers.

One easily slipped into her opening which soon was followed by a second, and then a third. He thrusted into her with his wet fingers, and all too soon she released onto his hand.

 _Slightly longer to reach_ , he analysed her reaction. He couldn't wait anymore.

She suddenly felt cold from the loss of contact and began to shiver and curl, but as quickly the heat was gone it appeared. The rough hand massaged the inside of her left leg, causing her to open up. Sasuke smirked at the fact she was so obedient, and he knew she thought she was sleeping - but for her to still think that this was a dream was really naïve.

He glanced down to his wife's face, slightly pink cheeks and a glaze of sweat running down her smooth skin. He moved back up so that his face was inches away from hers.

'I missed you, Hinata.' He whispered before he lent down to give her a chaste kiss before entering her womanhood.

At the slow penetration, she gasped and her back arched involuntarily at the sudden whole feeling. She took a deep breath and her chest expanded, emphasising her bare breasts, before she exhaled quietly.

Sasuke groaned at her tightness and pulled back to push back into her heat. His wife laid exposed to the moonlight, hips raised and held by his strong and bare arms, which were wrapped securely around her waist.

Hinata sighed and moaned over and over again. She didn't know whether she was conscious or not, because – although she would never tell Sasuke – she had these sorts of dreams regularly when he, or she, was away. She would always wake up in a hot mess but never satisfied. Never.

Sasuke continued to pound into her body and complied when she would moan for a faster pace. He smirked at the fact he had power over her when she was asleep, he may like it when she was submissive but he liked the odd times when she became dominant. He would always tease her days after and whisper moments of their intimacy at inappropriate time. He mostly did it during meals at the Huuga Estate – it always livened up the grey atmosphere. Admittedly, she was getting much better at composing herself in those situations and was sometimes out for blood afterwards.

Hinata's eyes opened slightly to stare at her husband – _this time it feels more real_ – she reached up with both arms to wrap them around her man's shoulders and dug her nails into his scarred skin when he hit a sweet spot, making her moan his pleasure.

Sasuke was fuelled by the noises escaping her luscious lips and continued to pound faster and faster, never failing to hit her sensitive parts. He could tell she was near, her walls were constantly contracting around his member as he slid in and out.

'S-Sasuke~!' a sultry moan into his ear influenced him to remove an arm from her small waist and pull her chin away and kissed her hard with passion. She responded quickly to the ferociousness and the growl that left his throat as he sat up and pulled Hinata with him to sit onto his lap.

Her warmth engulfed his whole length and he couldn't supress the throaty groan in his vocals. Her hands were knitted into his dark locks and she pulled his face closer to hers, while his hand returned to her waist as he held her and began to help her move against him.

Her tongue was deep into his mouth, regaining her territory that she was so utterly familiar with. She flicked at a spot she knew wold get a reaction, she felt his hold tighten around her hips as he moved her quicker. Sasuke retaliated from her attack and pushed her tongue into retreat with his own tongue, they fought out with all they had.

She had activated her Byakugan on instinct, and he had his Sharingan out and they stared at each other intensely. As if to prove that he was in control, Sasuke roughly pressed her into the mattress and shoved his long, thick length into her sharply. Hinata gasped at the roughness and detached her mouth from his, but he didn't stop his assault.

His lips never left her skin, he sucked; he licked; he bit; and he tortured her delicate white skin with a cold blow of air against the burning hickeys he decorated on her fine body.

Hinata was a mess – if she wasn't already – and she only got worse. Her husband's ministrations only made her coil tighten and her walls tighten on him, which only hindered his thrusting. Her breathing was out of control and she when she did breathe in, it was only expelled straight away for the Uchiha relentlessly hit her sweet spots. She swore it was deliberate.

'Sa-Sa-Sasu-' she gave up trying to say his name, she was overwhelmed by the pleasure filling her. But she did need to finish for Sasuke to understand what she was about to say. He knew her body _very_ well and he could tell she was close. Oh so _very_ close.

'Same…' was his breathlessly blunt reply. It didn't exactly relay what he was feeling – and she knew that – what he was truly feeling was immense pleasure and a mind that was plagued of his wife.

His thrusts were becoming erratic, Hinata could only listen and moan at their love making. Her walls clamping on him much quicker than before, she was so close, so _unbelievably close_!

Despite her quiet persona, she screamed Sasuke's name as she tipped over the edge to oblivion, her cum exploding around his member. With a final thrust he groaned as his seed shot into her and mixed with her juices, her tightness milking him for what it's worth. Sasuke repeatedly whispered her name in her ear as their high calmed. He stayed inside her as she regained her breath, Sasuke moved so that he laid on his back and she snuggled into his chest – her hands tightly wrapped around his torso.

He pulled the covers around them so that neither would catch a cold. Hinata felt back into a much more peaceful and content sleep than the one he arrived to her in, however he didn't join her. He just admired his wife's aubergine coloured hair and the shine it gave off in the dim white light. His fingers traced her spine in a loving manner, Hinata only snuggled closer – if possible – and sighed while tightening her hold.

And so he gazed at her beauty, never moving and never falling asleep.

XXX

When Hinata woke from a blissful dream, she finally came to the conclusion all that happened was a dream.

She was fully dressed and alone on the bed. She looked around and saw nothing unusual. Disappointed at the conclusion she got out of bed and removed her dress and walked to the shower. Mind reminiscing about her dream, trying to remember every detail – which was surprisingly easy – she felt a sudden wash of sadness come over her.

She missed him so much, wished he would come back to her arms and keep her warm. When she stepped into the shower she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself as water fell upon her.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't even register the other presents in her shower until she was spun around and pinned against the wall.

She squeaked at the sudden cold on her back, but it was replaced with warmth as she turned to glare at her attacker only to meet a smouldering gaze of her husband. She opened her mouth only to close it again. She was perplexed. And confused. Both feelings where squished by the large feeling of joy that surged through her previously lonely person.

She leapt at Sasuke, wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him. Sasuke stumbled back to the other side of the shower and leaned on it for support as his wife kissed him to her content.

When she finished her hands stayed by his face and her thumbs caressed his cheeks as she gazed into his onyx eyes with a drunk-like smile on her face.

'You're back. You're actually _home_.' She stated as she leaned her forehead on his and closed her eyes.

'Un.' He responded. He moved so his lips met hers again but in a slow motion. Hinata smiled wider and hugged him again.

She then got down from her perch and looked at him – noticing marks on his shoulder when he turned around to get some shower gel. They looked like nail marks, _recent_ nail marks.

She gulped while remembering her dream, they were the same spots she marked. She looked down to her own person and saw all the hickeys that covered her pale skin. Her eyes widened and shot out of the shower to look in the mirror and she gasped at the number she saw.

 _There_ _ **everywhere!**_ Her mind screamed. She felt arms encircle her waist and pulled her against a hard and muscular chest.

'Admiring my handiwork from last night?' Sasuke teased and started into her eyes through the mirror. He watched as her cheeks burned several shades of red as she pieced this information together and replayed everything that happened in her mind. Sasuke was concerned she would internally explode from the colours she was going until she stuttered.

'S-s-so la-last-t ni-night,' her voice squeaked and she told another breath, 'w-wasn-n't a d-dream?' she finished as her wide eyes bore into his.

'Hn.' Sasuke confirmed as he grazed her shoulder with his nose. 'Now, let's continue where we were last night. I have a _lot_ of pent up sexual feelings which I need to release.' He mumbled into his wife's shoulder and then bit it gently in an arousing manner. Hinata was already weak in the knees from the action.

As if knowing what she was feeling, Sasuke scooped her up and returned to the shower to "clean up".

From her reunion with her husband, Hinata knew a few thing;

She was not going to be sleeping anytime soon, nor would she be leaving her bed anytime soon.

At least she was on leave for the next two weeks.


End file.
